Shiwing
The Republic of Shiwing is a country located in the South China Sea. It's capital is Chowfee. History For many years Shiwing has been known by the Chinese as the Chuanshan Islands. The American Colonization Society, on it's way to China, discovered those islands, and they made a city there, on which is now known as Heiwang, in 1802. A protest was made in 1832 made by a Boxer named Hong Faa-Say, on which delivered a message to the Americans to stop bringing their language. 500 Chinese people then made a revolt, and it was suppressed by the American government. The first film made in Shiwing was made in 1902 by Lee Huang and King Yuen, on which they fled from China to see a civilized city, and filmed some moments happening on the city at that time. Another protest had been made in the shores of Nangpay, on which the Chinese called the American government for more jobs. The protest ended with a stalemate, and since 1907, many skyscrapers were built in the capital. Shiwing was independent in 1968, when a war the Shiwing Associated Army, founded by She Biqiu, a native from the city of Bungzhou and the U.S. Army had been battling in the small southern island of Zhoujien. A monument to the fallen Shiwingians had been held four years later in the southern part of the island, and thus The Declaration of Recognition has been held in 1975, when the United States sold all it's colonial resources to the new republic. Culture Shiwing has over 7 indigenous tribes, the most sparse is the Nixuwie tribe, which lives in the north part of the country. Shiwing's official religion is Christian, and 92% of the people are associated with Jehovah's Witness. The Cathedral of Saint Marine had been constructed in 1832 by the architect Ludwig Bendleton. Economy Shiwing's economy has a GDP per capita of $35,385,384. Although it's very rich on electronics, manufacturing, gaming exporting and religious issues, Shiwing's most practiced imports are fruits, nuts, and wood. It's currency is the Luigh (spelled as Lai), which is equivalent to 2 dollars. Subdivisions Shiwing is divided into 33 municipal divisions. Symbols Shiwing's flag had been adopted in 1910, when the country was still American territory. It was confected by Ronny Shiao and Mak Jiu-Hee. It contains a diagonal bend of blue and red, along with a stripe which contains a white drawing of a lotus flower. Shiwing's symbol had been confected in 1893 by Soo Kaw Shee and Rung Kai Wah. Shiwing's anthem is Sing, People, Fullfilled with Joy (欢乐地唱歌) Telecommunications Shiwing has 5 terrestrial television stations that are supported by the government: Four Star Television, Asiatic Broadcasting Services, National Government Broadcasting, Supreme Television and Chu Zao Broadcasters. Other public television stations, such as Wujin Television Broadcasters, which is the oldest television station in the nation, founded in 1932, are owned by corporations. Shiwing's most listened radio station is Public Antenna, which has been founded in 1913. Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project